youngjusticetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Godhand
Atticus is the protégé of Black Canary, originally operating as Godhand within the confines of Star City. He has since joined the Titans to serve the Justice League and repay his debt to Black Canary and Green Arrow. Personality Godhand has a calm demeanor. When he feels that his teammates are in need of reassurance or overwhelmed by a situation, he's quick to flash a quick smile to reassure them, even if it belies his true feelings. Despite his reaffirming attitude, his head is a constant battleground of hypothetical situations. He constantly ponders the plights of the team and tries to think of effective solutions. Because of this constant stress, he sometimes comes off sounding stern or demanding. As the team is searching for their leader, he questions whether or not he has what it takes, but shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind in order to focus on more important tasks at hand. Despite Black Streak constantly challenging him, he takes a "turn the other cheek" mentality to avoid deepening the conflict. He knows that his lack of super powers is potentially a great detriment to himself and his team. As such, he constantly trains his body to push the boundaries of his peak physical condition. His drive for personal perfection sometimes causes him to seem unsociable. Physical appearance Godhand is an above average sized young man, standing at around six feet, one inch tall and weighing around 207lbs. He has short blonde hair that is long enough to cascade down his forehead, in front of his ears, and down the back of his neck. His dark green eyes are a stark contrast to his hair. His sandy skin complexion is seemingly a result of his ambiguous ethnic background. His superhero attire is form-fitting black bodysuit. The suit is made from a synthetic polymer that protects him from blades and stops bullets nearly as well as kevlar, while still being light-weight enough to allow for maximum flexibility. The only thing that he wears to hide his identity is a black domino mask that makes his eyes appear entirely white. Off-duty, he wears a dark navy blue leather jacket, inspired by the Black Canary. History Early life Whether he was found as an orphan child or taken away from his family remains a mystery to Atticus. His earliest memories were of training in the halls of Nanda Parbat in the mountains of Tibet with the League of Shadows. His upbringing was devoid of nurture, a process intended to keep emotion from inhibiting his path to becoming a human weapon. Trained by Lady Shiva, he exclusively learned lethal martial arts techniques. She favored this child, for he seemed to share her martial empathy. They would converse with their bodies during sparring sessions, something she had not felt since the demise of her late sister. She would adopt the child and give him the name مختار حسام "MUKHTAR HUSAM." When Ra's al Ghul became aware of this child's great potential, he intended to pit him against Cassandra Cain to determine who would be his "One who is All," a perfect and eternal bodyguard. Lady Shiva, having a vested interest in both children, made contact with Dinah Lance, the Black Canary of Star City, in order to smuggle the child from Nanda Parbat and into her protection. Arriving in Star City The child was emotionally stunted and possessed only limited verbal communication skills. Dinah knew that this child would struggle in living a normal life. So, instead, she sought to continue guiding him down the martial path. She did all that she could to help him adjust to this new life. She replaced the lethal arts that Lady Shiva had taught him with more forgiving ones, expanded his knowledge of the world around him, and even gave him a new name. "Atticus Daniels." In time, Atticus adapted to this more hospitable life, but his thirst for battle never ceased. For a child of ten, he was a formidable opponent for the Canary. She would thump him at least thrice daily in sparring sessions, but it was never enough for him. Eventually, she would expand his training partners. He would take boxing classes with Ted Grant, former Heavyweight boxing champion and the hero known to the world as Wildcat. It was Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, who, after taking a hit from Atticus during a sparring session, commented that "Being hit by that kid is like being hit by the hand of God." This name would stick, as Atticus would later go on to use the name "Godhand" when serving as a crime fighter. Category:Titans